Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with antigen presentation.
One example of vaccines and methods for antigen presentation is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,751, issued to Ledbetter, et al., for DNA vaccines encoding an amino-terminus antigen linked to a carboxy-terminus domain that binds CD40. Briefly, vaccines are taught that target one or more antigens to a cell surface receptor to improve the antigen-specific humoral and cellular immune response. Antigen(s) linked to a domain that binds to a cell surface receptor are internalized, carrying antigen(s) into an intracellular compartment where the antigen(s) are digested into peptides and loaded onto MHC molecules. T cells specific for the peptide antigens are activated, leading to an enhanced immune response. The vaccine may comprise antigen(s) linked to a domain that binds at least one receptor or a DNA plasmid encoding antigen(s) linked to a domain that binds at least one receptor. A preferred embodiment of the invention targets HIV-1 env antigen to the CD40 receptor, resulting in delivery of antigen to CD40 positive cells, and selective activation of the CD40 receptor on cells presenting HIV-1 env antigens to T cells.
Another example is found in United States Patent Application No. 20080254026, filed by Li, et al., for antagonist anti-CD40 monoclonal antibodies and methods for their use. Briefly, compositions and methods are disclosed for use in therapy for treating diseases mediated by stimulation of CD40 signaling on CD40-expressing cells are provided. The methods comprise administering a therapeutically effective amount of an antagonist anti-CD40 antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof to a patient in need thereof. The antagonist anti-CD40 antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof is free of significant agonist activity, but exhibits antagonist activity when the antibody binds a CD40 antigen on a human CD40-expressing cell. Antagonist activity of the anti-CD40 antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof beneficially inhibits proliferation and/or differentiation of human CD40-expressing cells, such as B cells.
Yet another example is taught in United States Patent Application No. 20080241139, filed by Delucia for an adjuvant combination comprising a microbial TLR agonist, a CD40 or 4-1BB agonist, and optionally an antigen and the use thereof for inducing a synergistic enhancement in cellular immunity Briefly, this application is said to teach adjuvant combinations comprising at least one microbial TLR agonist such as a whole virus, bacterium or yeast or portion thereof such a membrane, spheroplast, cytoplast, or ghost, a CD40 or 4-1BB agonist and optionally an antigen wherein all 3 moieties may be separate or comprise the same recombinant microorganism or virus are disclosed. The use of these immune adjuvants for treatment of various chronic diseases such as cancers and HIV infection is also provided.
United States Patent Application No. 20080199471, filed by Bernett, et al., is directed to optimized CD40 antibodies and methods of using the same. Briefly, this application is said to teach antibodies that target CD40 wherein the antibodies comprise at least one modification relative to a parent antibody, wherein the modification alters affinity to an FcγR or alters effector function as compared to the parent antibody. Also disclosed are methods of using the antibodies of the invention.
Finally, United States Patent Application No. 20080181915, file by Tripp, et al., is directed to a CD40 ligand adjuvant for respiratory syncytial virus. Briefly, this application is said to teach methods and adjuvants for enhancing an immune response to RSV in a host, wherein the methods and adjuvants comprise a source of a CD40 binding protein. Preferably, the CD40 binding protein is CD40L and the source is a vector comprising a promoter operatively linked to a CD40L coding region. The enhanced immune response produced by the adjuvants and methods of the current invention includes both increased expression of Th1 cytokines and increased production of antibody.